


nasty habits

by transsalfisher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gen, Hannor, Human!Connor, M/M, android!hank, angst if you squint, detroit: become human reverse au, hankcon - Freeform, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: Hank stares for a moment, at a loss. He shouldn’t stay, Connor is drunk, and he’s sure he won’t be happy to find Hank in his house tomorrow morning. But he doesn’t want to leave him alone. He has enough knowledge of what alcohol can do to humans. Especially humans that are emotionally vulnerable, like Connor.“I feel sick,” the brunette says, flopping back down onto the pillow.





	nasty habits

Connor raises lots of questions. Questions that Hank can’t quite answer. Maybe his android brain just doesn’t comprehend what the younger man is going through or maybe Connor is just _that_ much of an enigma. Either way, for the most part, he has Hank perplexed.

Hank is perplexed, staring down at the brunette that’s curled up on the bathroom floor. Hank doesn’t think that he has a reason to be sad. He has a good job, a nice home, a puppy. Of course, he isn’t one to pass judgement. Human emotions are fragile and confusing things.

But Connor is passed out on the floor, clutching an empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s to his chest, and, Hank notices as he moves closer, he’s dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Why this has happened, Hank doesn’t really know. But he does know that Connor can’t sleep on the floor like that.

He carefully takes the empty bottle from his hand then walks to the kitchen to throw it away. He walks back into the bathroom and kneels down, carefully picking Connor up bridal style. Connor squirms and whines tiredly, but settles quickly.

Hank totes him into the bedroom and sets Connor on the bed. He walks around to the other side and pulls the comforter back, then carefully rolls Connor under the blankets. Connor presses his face into his pillow with a small snore and Hank can’t help but smile.

Despite his bad habits, he’s a good kid. He’s going to poison his liver with his excessive drinking and he’s going to destroy his lungs with constant smoking, but overall, he’s good. He cares about his job and the people around him. He just doesn’t seem to care for his own well being.

Hank has overstayed his welcome. He can’t say he was really welcome in the first place, he just busted in, worried when Connor wasn’t at the station when he should’ve been. He turns to leave, but pauses when he hears the man stir.

“Are you leaving?” Connor asks groggily, speech slurred.

_He’s still drunk._ Hank thinks. 

“Yes.” Hank answers.

“Please don’t.” Connor reaches out a hand towards the android, rubbing at his watery eyes with the other.

Hank stares for a moment, at a loss. He shouldn’t stay, Connor is drunk, and he’s sure he won’t be happy to find Hank in his house tomorrow morning. But he doesn’t want to leave him alone. He has enough knowledge of what alcohol can do to humans. Especially humans that are emotionally vulnerable, like Connor.

“I feel sick,” the brunette says, flopping back down onto the pillow.

Hank stares at him for a moment before leaving the room. He walks into the bathroom and grabs the small waste bin, then into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He returns to the bedroom with both and sets the waste bin next to the bed and the water bottle on the nightstand.

“There,” he says. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Are you going to leave?”

“I should.”

“But I don’t want you to.”

“You’re not going to say that in the morning,” the android smiles, LED flashing yellow.

Connor shrugs his shoulders. He looks at the waste bin then at the water bottle Hank brought in. He stares up at the android, dressed so sharply, and he feels _exhausted_. He can’t remember how much he drank.

“I’m going to leave, Lieutenant.” Hank says. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Hank, _please_ don’t.” Connor’s voice cracks and Hank feels something shift inside of him. “Please. I don’t want to be alone tonight. I don’t.”

Hank’s LED flashes yellow, red, yellow, then back to his normal blue. He stares at Connor then sighs quietly through his nose. He walks over to the foot of the bed and sits down, nodding his head.

“Alright, I’ll stay.”

Connor nods then curls up into a ball under the blankets. Hank stares at him for a moment, thinking about the way the man’s voice broke. It hurt Hank. It shouldn’t have, but it did. It invoked feelings that aren’t in his programming.

He’s almost positive Connor is asleep when he starts to prep for rest mode. Then, Connor pushes himself up onto one arm and looks at Hank. Hank blinks over at him and, from a quick scan, he can see fresh tears on Connor’s cheeks, even in the dark.

“You’re a quiet crier.” Hank points out.

“It’s a hidden talent,” Connor shrugs. “Will you lay next to me?”

“Wh…” He pauses. “Will I what?”

“Lay with me.” The younger man repeats. “It’s… I’m lonely.”

They stare at each other for what feels like forever and Hank hopes that Connor will just lay down and go back to sleep. Hank doesn’t want to overstep boundaries, not when Connor’s drunk like this. But, unfortunately, he’s a stubborn little asshole.

And, of course, Hank is a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

Silently, Hank stands and toes off his shoes, leaving them by the bed. He takes off his jacket and folds it over the bed, then walks around to the side opposite of Connor. He lays next to him, flat on his back, and looks over at Connor.

“Thank you,” Connor murmurs.

He snuggles up to the android and rests his head on his chest. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around his neck, getting comfortable. He reeks of alcohol, but Hank could care less. He’s helping and that makes him feel warm inside.

“You know,” Connor says tiredly into the quietness of the room. “For a hunk of plastic, you sure are a softie.”

Then he’s passed out again, just like he was on the bathroom floor.

Hank tries to put himself in rest mode, but he can’t. He doesn’t know why, but he can’t. So he lays awake and listens to Connor’s steady breathing, listens to Sumo’s paws up and down the hallway floor.

And when the sun starts to come up, he sneaks out of bed to go start some coffee to cure the hangover Hank is certain Connor has.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, just like connor!!!
> 
> i,,, rly like writing for the reverse au it’s,,, good i crave reverse au content  
> anyways if you liked this, lmk and if y’all wanna read anything specific lmk in the comments!!! 
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed!!


End file.
